herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sub-Zero
Sub-Zero, also known as Kuai Liang, is the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei and a hero from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. History Mortal Kombat 2 After the first Sub Zero’s failure to assassinate Shang Tsung, his younger brother was given the name of Sub-Zero and sent to Outworld to complete the mission during the tournament hosted by Shao Kahn. He was accompanied by his friend, Smoke, and some of the other Lin Kuei and soon discovered the vendetta that Scorpion had against his brother. Sub-Zero soon found himself the target of the specter’s hatred since he believed that his enemy had survived. But when he saw the ice ninja spare the life of another fighter, Scorpion became extremely confused. However, he soon realized that this Sub-Zero was a younger brother and swore that he wouldn’t harm him. The ice ninja had no idea why Scorpion spared his life and despite his and Smoke’s efforts, they did not succeed in their mission. They did, however, aid Liu Kang and his allies in their battle with Shao Kahn and returned to the Lin Kuei empty-handed. Mortal Kombat 3 The Lin Kuei managed to obtain advanced technology that they could use to transform their warriors into far more effective cyborg assassins. They chose four members of the clan to undergo the transformation procedure: Sub-Zero, Smoke, Cyrax, and Sektor. Determined not to become mindless cyborgs, Sub-Zero and Smoke attempted to flee from the clan, but only Sub-Zero escaped while Smoke was captured and transformed. The three cyborgs were then programmed to hunt down Sub-Zero, who had received a vision from Raiden and joined the rest of the chosen warriors to fight against Shao Kahn. As Outworld’s attack began, Sub-Zero survived thanks to Raiden’s protection, but unfortunately, so did his cybernetic hunters due to their lack of souls. The ice ninja eventually had an encounter with Smoke and convinced him that he still had a soul, which overrode his friend’s programming. Together, Sub-Zero and Smoke fought and defeated both Cyrax and Sektor. The ice ninja reprogrammed Cyrax so that his target became Shao Kahn, but Smoke was captured by the emperor’s troops and transported back to Outworld. However Sub-Zero and the rest of Earthrealm’s forces were victorious nonetheless and the realm returned to normal. Mortal Kombat 4 When Shinnok, the fallen Elder God, made his return, Sub-Zero was summoned once again by Raiden to help in Earthrealm in defense. He donned his older brother’s uniform in tribute to him and brought valuable battle information to the thunder god, which may have proven essential to Shinnok’s defeat. However Sub-Zero found himself faced by the hostilities of Scorpion once again when Quan Chi convinced the specter that the ice ninja was at least partly responsible for the destruction of his clan, the Shirai Ryu. They battled in Goro’s Lair and Scorpion managed to gain the upper hand in the fight. But just as it seemed that Sub-Zero was about to meet his end, he told Scorpion that he had no part in the Shirai Ryu’s destruction. Quan Chi, believing that the ice ninja was going to die anyway, appeared and admitted that he was the one Scorpion was after. But the sorcerer’s attempt to send the specter back to the Netherrealm backfired when he dragged Quan Chi back with him, allowing Sub-Zero to survive. Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Some time later, Sektor killed the Lin Kuei Grandmaster and took over the clan, so that he could transform the entire clan into cyborgs like himself. Sub-Zero fought him for leadership of the clan and won, becoming the grandmaster. He was also given the mystical Dragon Medallion, which brought his cryomancy powers to whole new levels. Now the grandmaster, Sub-Zero changed the Lin Kuei greatly, moving the clan to a remote part of the Arctic and trained them as a force for good. He taught them all the value of life along with great fighting skills, changing the Lin Kuei from mindless assassins to seasoned fighters. So as to find formidable warriors, Sub-Zero held a tournament and was surprised when the winner was a woman named Frost with freezing powers very much like his own. She became his apprentice even though this broke Lin Kuei tradition, but while she had great fighting skill, Frost didn’t agree with any of Sub-Zero’s philosophies. When Liu Kang was murdered by the Deadly Alliance, Sub-Zero was called in by Raiden to help him fight once again. Though surprised at the tragic news of Kang’s death, the ice ninja agreed to join the fight, but mostly for his own reasons. He wanted to gain the respect of the rest of the Lin Kuei and prove his worth to the clan, as well as himself. However when Sub-Zero and Frost were separated from the rest of the fighters of Earthrealm, Frost attempted to take the Dragon Medallion from her master. But she was unable to control its power and was consumed by her own ice powers, seemingly dying. Sub-Zero blamed himself for this, believing that he should have done a better job of teaching Frost humility and his philosophies. Mortal Kombat Deception As Sub-Zero searched for a place to bury Frost, he found the ruins of a civilization able to manipulate cold as he did. Through study and examination of it, he realized that he and Frost were descended from these people, the Cryomancers. After burying and forgiving Frost, Sub-Zero donned an ancient set of armor that he found and headed to the Earthrealm portal to rendezvous with Raiden and the rest of their allies. When Shujinko began rallying what remained of Earth’s forces, Sub-Zero ventured once more into Outworld, where he ran into Sareena. Because she had helped his brother defeat Quan Chi before, the ice ninja offered her a place amongst the Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero gave her an object that would guide and grant her access to the clan’s temple. However they spotted two shadowy figures leaving Shao Kahn’s fortress, one was Sub-Zero’s older brother, Noob Saibot, and the other was his old friend, Smoke. The two disappeared into Netherrealm and Sub-Zero ordered Sareena to wait at the Lin Kuei temple before following them. But they knew fully well that they were being followed and ambushed the ice ninja. It seemed that Sub-Zero was doomed, until Sareena arrived and drove off his attackers, but not before he lost consciousness. When the ice ninja awoke, Sareena had transformed back into her demon form and he attacked her, dazed and confused, sending her fleeing into the depths of Netherrealm. Upon returning back to the Lin Kuei temple, Sub-Zero found many of his Lin Kuei slain by Frost, very much alive and now delirious, seeing everyone as Sub-Zero, whom she had come to seek vengeance against. The ice ninja froze her solid in a block of ice and placed her in a Lin Kuei tomb deep in the temple. Sub-Zero knew that Frost would one day recover and then she would have to paid for her crimes against the clan. Mortal Kombat Armageddon After Taven invaded the Lin Kuei temple, Sub-Zero challenged him to battle, but before the fight could finish, the ice ninja noticed Taven’s dragon tattoo and how it was similar to the one on the vault door that contained the armor Taven’s mother had left for him. After the demigod opened the vault and acquired the armor, the Lin Kuei temple was attacked again, now by Noob Saibot and Smoke who were turning the Lin Kuei’s warriors into cyborg demons. Sub-Zero told Taven to choose which side he was on and the demigod helped fend off Noob Saibot’s forces. Taven defeated both Smoke and Noob Saibot and in thanks, Sub-Zero told him where to find the Red Dragon Clan, who had been attacking him throughout his quest. Sub-Zero then began the process of cleansing his brother, but it was unknown if he succeeded. In his ending, the powers granted to him by the defeat of Blaze was amplified by the Dragon Medallion, making him a ice god. However he was a false god and the Elder Gods sent their champions to destroy him. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Liu Kang first thought that the Lin Kuei were responsible for the disappearance of a number of the Shaolin monks and went looking for Sub-Zero. The ice ninja appeared before Liu Kang and challenged him to fight, convinced that Liu Kang was responsible for the disappearance of a number of the Liu Kuei. Sub-Zero was defeated, but allied himself with Liu Kang after finding out about the disappearances of his forces as well. Scorpion appeared and attacked Sub-Zero, but Liu saved him and the ice ninja retreated to the Lin Kuei temple, where he found the Fortress of Solitude. He battled and froze Superman, but Wonder Woman arrived and defeated Sub-Zero. She brought him to the U.N. orbital station, where she was beaten by Jax, who freed the ice ninja when he offered his help. He decided to seek out Raiden and said that Quan Chi might be able to explain more about these new warriors and what was going on. Raiden didn’t trust the Lin Kuei or Sub-Zero and challenged him to battle, but the ice ninja proved stronger than his older brother and defeated the thunder god, earning his trust. Raiden ordered Sub-Zero to seek out Scorpion, who could be used to get them to the Netherrealm. He followed the specter to Gotham City, where he got into a brief fight with Deathstroke, before ending up in the Batcave. Sub-Zero was attacked by a rage fueled Batman, but defeated him and was pulled into the Netherrealm by Scorpion. The two fought each other and their battle freed Quan Chi, but the sorcerer managed to convince the two and Raiden that they needed to put all past animosities aside and unite to stop these new invaders. Sub-Zero teamed up with Scorpion to fight Catwoman and Lex Luthor at the White Lotus temple. He succeeded in freezing Catwoman, but he and the specter were both defeated by Lex Luthor. Afterwards, Sub-Zero went with the other Mortal Kombat universe fighters to the fusion of Outworld and Apokolips. However Dark Kahn appeared and filled them all with combat rage, making them fight the DC universe warriors again. In the battle, Sub-Zero fought against Batman again, but ended up back in the Mortal Kombat universe after Dark Kahn’s defeat at the hands of Raiden and Superman. In his ending, Sub-Zero realized that he was no longer an assassin, but was uncomfortable amongst the rest of Earthrealm’s defenders. Taking inspiration from Batman, he decided to defend his realm, but on his own and he would become a solitary figure, blending into the cold and dark. Sub-Zero left the Lin Kuei and donned a fitting new costume, but the Lin Kuei did not tolerate desertion as he would soon discover. Mortal Kombat (2011) ''Note: This Sub-Zero is from an alternate universe,different,from the previous games, being an altered version of the MK II Sub-Zero.'' After learning of his older brother's death in the Mortal Kombat tournament, Kuai Liang, taking his brother's code name, Sub-Zero, went to Outworld with his friend, Smoke, to find his killer. Upon arriving, the two split up, but Sub-Zero was confronted by Cyrax, who'd just been changed into a cyborg, who commanded him to return to the Lin Kuei temple for automation. The ice ninja said he was sorry for what they had done to Cyrax, but he would not comply and the two fought with Sub-Zero successfully defeating the cyborg. Cyrax teleported away as Jax and Sonya, who'd been tracking the cyborg, arrived and were shocked to see Sub-Zero (having seen Scorpion kill him). The ice ninja told them the man they saw die was his older brother and told them he'd come to learn of Sub-Zero's fate. Sonya told Sub-Zero Scorpion was his brother's murderer and he asked where he would find the specter. She suggested he try the Coliseum when suddenly Ermac attacked them, destroying Jax's arms before fighting Sub-Zero. The ice ninja beat him and told Sonya there was a portal to the south she could use to get Jax help, before leaving for the Coliseum. He arrived as Kitana won a fight, but did not kill her opponent, and Sub-Zero demanded that Shao Kahn bring Scorpion before him. Shang Tsung said no one made demands of the emperor and had Reptile fight the ice ninja, but the Zaterran was defeated. Sub-Zero addressed Shao Kahn again saying his followers held him in high esteem, since they fought and died for his amusement. He went on to say his brother participated in this folly, but he did so only to find his killer. Shao Kahn had Quan Chi summon Scorpion, who said the ice ninja was not Sub-Zero, and Kuai Liang said he was Sub-Zero's family and clan and he fought for his honor. Scorpion angrily declared he had no honor and the ice ninja would die as he had before the two fought. Sub-Zero managed to beat the specter but before he could finish him, cyborg Lin Kuei members appeared and captured him, bringing him back to the Lin Kuei temple for automation. Sub-Zero was transformed into Cyber Sub-Zero, Unit LK-520, and as the invasion of Earthrealm began, he fought for Shao Kahn alongside the other Lin Kuei cyborgs. After Kabal escaped from Outworld, Cyber Sub-Zero confronted and fought him, but was defeated. Kabal and Smoke brought him to Jax and Sonya, who managed to restore his free will by deactivating his slaving protocols. They decided they could send Cyber Sub-Zero in as a spy to find out their plans and he returned to Outworld. Sektor asked him what happened to the intruder and the ice cyborg said he'd been forced to kill him. The two went to Earthrealm for a new mission and Cyber Sub-Zero asked why they were here, but Sektor revealed he'd scanned him to find his neuromodulators had been re-calibrated. Sektor told him to remove his access panel, but the ice cyborg punched him away and Sektor said his programming had been corrupted. Cyber Sub-Zero said his soul had been corrupted, but now it had been cleansed before fighting his former comrade. Upon winning, he said artificial enhancements were no replacement for the soul, before scanning Sektor's CPU to find out something was going on in the clock tower. Cyber Sub-Zero headed there where he found Kano, Goro, and Kintaro torturing a group of soldiers and Kano told him they had to get the soldiers to St. Dominic's cemetery. The ice cyborg asked for what purpose, but Kano said he didn't know or care and Cyber Sub-Zero froze Goro, Kintaro, and Kano, allowing the soldiers to escape. Goro and Kintaro broke out of the ice and fought the ice cyborg, but he defeated both of them. Suddenly Ermac appeared and fought Cyber Sub-Zero as well, only to be beaten and the soldiers thanked the ice cyborg for his help. He headed to St. Dominic's graveyard and watched as Noob Saibot and Quan Chi performed a ritual, contacting Raiden and the others about what was happening. Nightwolf told Cyber Sub-Zero he'd be there momentarily and the ice cyborg told him to hurry since the spell seemed almost complete. Noob Saibot confronted him, saying he was not worthy of the name Sub-Zero, and the ice cyborg asked him who was he to judge. The wraith said he wore the colors first and Cyber Sub-Zero realized the wraith was his older brother. Noob Saibot said Quan Chi restored and perfected him, but the ice cyborg said they were both flawed copies of their former selves. The wraith said he'd been perfected and Cyber Sub-Zero asked him to what end to which Noob Saibot responded it suited his purposes. He went on to say they may have shared blood, but they were not brothers and the ice cyborg said he would not regret the wraith's defeat. They fought and Cyber Sub-Zero won, saying Noob Saibot was right, they were not brothers, but at the same time, Quan Chi was completing the ritual. Nightwolf told him to leave since his soul was not protected and Cyber Sub-Zero rejoined the others to discuss their next move. After Nightwolf returned and Raiden left with Liu Kang to speak with the Elder Gods, the ice cyborg suddenly sensed the Lin Kuei cyborgs were amongst them. Cyber Sub-Zero and the others managed to fight them all off, but then Sindel appeared and managed to strike them all down. Their souls ended up in the hands of Quan Chi as his slaves. In Sub-Zero's ending, Raiden told him that ultimately, it was the Lin Kuei who were responsible for the demise of Sub-Zero and Scorpion's family members. The ice ninja joined forces with Scorpion in a quest for revenge and with the elements of both fire and ice at their command, they were an unstoppable storm of vengeance. After cutting down their enemies, Sub-Zero and Scorpion disappeared into legends, only appearing to exact revenge on those who hurt the innocent. Evil would never be able to stop this new Deadly Alliance. In Cyber Sub-Zero's ending, he is seen clutching his head as a green transparent version of Shao Kahn is apparently transferring his soul into the ice cyborg. Cyber Sub-Zero then appears a fusion of himself and Shao Kahn. Mortal Kombat X Comics In the past, Kuai Liang took on his brother's colors and codename, Sub-Zero, and fought his killer, Scorpion, in Shao Kahn's tournament in Outworld. Sub-Zero defeated Scorpion and was ordered by Shao Kahn to finish him. Kuai made it clear he would not kill for him, but for his brother and prepared to finish Scorpion when a group of cyborg Lin Kuei appeared around him. Sub-Zero screamed in defiance that he would not be turned but was captured and put through the cyborg process. Kuai eventually regained control of himself but was shortly killed there after by Sindel. When he next regained consciousness, he was in the Netherrealm before the arch sorcerer Quan Chi. Sub-Zero was confused by the fact his friend Smoke was restraining him along with Jax Briggs and Quan Chi explained their souls belonged to the Netherrealm, as Kuai's now did as well. Quan Chi told Kuai his army needed resilient souls for the coming war, and while Kuai defiantly declared he would not be his slave, Quan Chi retorted he would be his puppet and used his magic to lift Kuai into the air before destroying his cyborg body, freeing what little remained of his organic body. Quan Chi then used his dark sorcery to regrow Kuai's human body, reviving him as one of his revenants and forcing him to serve the Netherrealm. In the final hours of the Netherrealm War, Sub-Zero fought alongside fellow revenants Scorpion and Jax Briggs against a squad of Special Forces soldiers in Quan Chi's fortress. Sub-Zero was ordered by Scorpion to protect Quan Chi but was too late as Sonya Blade defeated the sorcerer, allowing Raiden to finish his incantation, knocking Kuai unconscious. Kuai would awaken months later, confused and believing himself in another hell. When a voice called out to him, Kuai lashed out in anger with an ice blast, but Raiden easily deflected it, telling Kuai he was safe in the Sky Temple. Kuai was confused about being truly alive again and Raiden explained his restoration to life was due to his power combining with Quan Chi's and the thunder god welcomes Kuai back. Kuai expresses his deep remorse over the actions he committed under Quan Chi's control, asking Raiden how he could live with himself. Raiden told him to make amends and explained Earthrealm needed his help. The thunder god then assigned Sub-Zero to retrieve one of the Kamidogu, the dagger having been stolen by the Red Dragon clan. Sub-Zero attacks the temple in Linxia, China, where the dagger is held in a vault, slaughtering the Red Dragon soldiers inside with ease. Holding the last one hostage with an ice knife at the soldier's throat, Sub-Zero makes it clear he is no longer in Quan Chi's service and demands the door to the vault be opened. When the soldier refuses, Sub-Zero simply throws him through the doors, breaking them open. Inside the chamber, Sub-Zero sees the dagger is gone and demands to know who has it. Kuai is then attacked from behind, a lazer beam knocking his mask off, before the Black Dragon mercenary Kano gets him in a headlock, dragging the Kamidogu over Kuai's eye, scarring him. Kuai tries to tell Kano the dagger is cursed as his eyes turn red, but Kano retorts that Raiden lied to him and prepares to tell the cryomancer the truth behind the Kamidogu. Sub-Zero manages to escape Kano's grasp by slamming him into a nearby pillar, but Kano is able to stab him in the shoulder with the dagger, wounding him. As Sub-Zero collapses to his knees, Kano reveals that those cut by the Kamidogus become possessed, and only death can free them. Refusing to die again, Sub-Zero freezes and smashes Kano's optic implant, bringing the mercenary to his knees. While Kano curses at him, Kuai Liang collects the dagger and escapes. In Raiden's vision, Sub-Zero is seen fighting the automated Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero's whereabouts are revealed, having been on the run with the Kamidogu dagger he recovered years ago. In Bukittinggi, Indonesia, Sub-Zero attempts to flee from automated Lin Kuei cyborgs, who unsuccessfully attempt to convince him to return and be converted, proclaiming it removes all weaknesses. Telling the cyborgs that they are not Lin Kuei and declaring he has no weaknesses, Sub-Zero draws the Kamidogu and offers it his blood, invoking the Blood Code. Using his enhanced power, Sub-Zero freezes the squad of Lin Kuei, as well as the entire building they were standing on and part of the city. Possessed by the dagger, Sub-Zero admires it as the voice of the demon dwelling within it proclaims the time of the Blood God is near. Kuai froze the entire city of Kahishari, Japan and more Lin Kuei cyborgs that had been pursuing him, killing thousands of innocent people in the process. Resting at a frozen temple, Kuai hears the voice of the demon as Hanzo Hasashi and his apprentice Takeda Takahashi approach, the demon reminding him of Hanzo's role in Bi-Han's death and warning him that Takeda is not to be trusted, proclaiming that both have defied the Blood Code before ordering Kuai to remove their spines. Kuai greets Hanzo, saying he did not recognize him without the fire in his eyes before demolishing the frozen temple with a single punch. Hanzo declares that while killing Kuai won't bring back the people he killed, it will stop him from hurting anyone else. The demon takes full control of Kuai as he draws the Kamidogu, spikes of ice emerging along Kuai's back, arms and shoulders, and speaks through him to mock Hanzo as his Scorpion persona takes over, much to the demon's joy, forcing the rematch between Scorpion and Sub-Zero to begin. Before the battle begins, Scorpion demands to know if he is speaking with Kuai Liang or the demon within the Kamidogu. The possessed Sub-Zero mockingly asks if Raiden had not explained that the dagger is a key, not a vessel, and declares that the real power is in the blood as he cuts his wrist with the dagger to further empower himself with Blood Magik. Sub-Zero points to Takeda as the demon reminds him of when he executed his friend Fox. Scorpion holds his student back before launching his first attack, throwing both of his spears to impale Kuai before igniting them with hellfire and dragging the cryomancer towards him. Sub-Zero recovers and grabs the chains, freezing them solid and extinguishing the hellfire before shattering them. Sub-Zero throws an ice blast at Scorpion, but he teleports to dodge the attack. The possessed Kuai demands Scorpion stop dodging and "Get over here!" When Scorpion reappears behind Sub-Zero, Kuai causes the spikes along his body to turn into deadly glacier spears that impale Scorpion. Sub-Zero flips Scorpion over him while mocking him for going through the motions, claiming he is a wraith and that the man is a lie before sliding into Scorpion to knock him over. Kuai then kicks Scorpion into a glacier, shattering it, all the while the demon continues to speak through him, claiming Hanzo Hasashi is a weak impostor and that when he is destroyed, the real Scorpion will rise. The possessed Kuai suddenly realizes his Kamidogu is gone and sees Takeda absconding with the dagger. Amused, the demon uses the last of the Magik in Sub-Zero's blood to 'freeze a moment in time' and uses Kuai's enhanced power to unleashes a massive blast of ice that traps Takeda and Scorpion in ice, freeing Kuai from the possession as the Blood Magik is used up. A wounded and bleeding Kuai is shocked and confused, looking around the destroyed city and wondering how he did all the damage. When he sees Hanzo frozen in a glacier, Sub-Zero reacts in time to summon two Kori Blades to parry Scorpion as the Shirai Ryu breaks free with his sword drawn. As Sub-Zero clashes his Kori Blades with Scorpion's hellfire coated Mugai Ryu, Kuai pleads his innocence to Hanzo in desperation but Scorpion refuses to listen, only kicking Sub-Zero back while following up with his swords, all the while mocking Kuai for blaming his actions on the Kamidogu before shattering his kori blades. Kuai declares that the dagger possessed him while firing an ice blast at Scorpion and kicking him over with a slide. Kuai promises to return with Scorpion to Raiden to explain his actions but Scorpion only rages about how Kuai's brother denied the Lin Kuei's involvement with the destruction of the Shirai Ryu. Angered by Hanzo's inability to let go of the past, Kuai shouts at him to move on and proclaims that there are no more Lin Kuei, revealing the cyborgs killed all those who would not convert, with Kuai claiming he is all that is left of his clan. Scorpion summons two demonic minions to hold an off-guard Sub-Zero in place, declaring they will finish their feud before impaling Kuai Liang with both of his swords. Spitting blood, Kuai weakly tells Hanzo he is not a monster and pleads with him to remember the horrible things they both did in Quan Chi's service and asks him to remember the agony of being controlled by an evil spirit. Scorpion denies ever being controlled, and removes his mask to reveal his burning skull before unleashing a breath of hellire on a screaming Kuai. Sub-Zero is spared from death when Scorpion's student Takeda manages to escape the ice and reason with his master. Hanzo then dismisses his demonic minions and removes his swords, telling a burned Kuai he may live, not for long, but long enough to reflect on his misdeeds. Kuai then collapses in a pool of his own blood as Hanzo and Takeda depart, leaving Sub-Zero in the ruins of the city he froze and destroyed. Left for dead by Hanzo, Kuai futilely tried to struggle to his feet when a voice called out to him, telling him to stop or he would bleed out faster while telling him to ask himself what his life has meant up to this point. The stranger then treats Kuai's wounds as Kuai explains his story up to that point, and tells the man who saved his life, Bo' Rai Cho, that he will never be free, saying he will always be forced to kneel before sorcerers and demigods. As Bo' Rai Cho helps Sub-Zero up, the cryomancer contemplates hara-kiri, but Bo' Rai Cho laughs this off and tells him Raiden owes him a favor, which confuses Kuai. Story Kuai Liang, who has taken the role of grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, invites Hanzo Hasashi at the Lin Kuei temple to make amends. Hanzo thinks it is a ruse to completely exterminate the Shirai Ryu from existence, because for the longest time, he thought the Lin Kuei was responsible for the extinction of his clan. Kuai Liang explains that the Lin Kuei's honor was already blemished even before the Cyber Initiative. All of a sudden, Frost appears to attack the former Scorpion, making Hanzo believe Kuai Liang did want to kill him and fights him. About to kill Kuai Liang, Frost prepares for another sneak attack, but she is intercepted by Kuai Liang, encasing her in ice. To prove his sincerity, Kuai presents Hanzo Sektor's severed head, and shows him the cyborg's preserved memories. It is revealed that it was actually Quan Chi, the very person Scorpion served as a revenant, who was responsible for the murder of the Shirai Ryu, Hanzo's wife Harumi and their son Satoshi. With the truth finally revealed to him, Hanzo and Kuai Liang have become allies. Five years later, Kuai Liang is met by Cassie Cage and her team under orders from Cassie's father Johnny. Not wanting to converse with them, he and his fellow ninja engages them in battle. Defeating Cassie and her team, Kuai reveals that the encounter is a test set up by him and Johnny, chastising Cassie's teams' lack of unity while commenting that they have great potential. Sub-Zero eventually witnesses the corruption of Earthrealm's Jinsei. Later when Cassie Cage and her team were about to be destroyed by Kotal Kahn and his forces, Sub-Zero appeared along with his Lin Kuei warriors and said he would drive Kotal Kahn and his forces back to Outworld. What becomes of Sub-Zero after the battle is currently unknown. Powers Being the descendant of the cryomancers, Sub-Zero possesses power over ice and the ability to control it in many forms. He can flash-freeze people and create an ice statue of himself to act as a scapegoat that can flash-freeze opponents. With the Dragon Medallion, Sub-Zero can form a large sword made of ice called the Kori Blade, which he uses for his alternate weapon fighting style. He also has great martial arts skills thanks to his training with the Lin Kuei and these skills are increased by the Dragon Medallion and his ancestral armor. Sub-Zero can even freeze the moisture in the air into any form, including an icy mist, indicating that he can freeze molecules. In his ending in Deception, his Cryomancer armor was shown to speak to him and guide him in battle. As Cyber Sub-Zero, his skills were greatly enhanced and is apparently the strongest of the Lin Kuei cyborgs, able to fight off both Goro and Kintaro, two of the strongest Shokan, at once. Cyber Sub-Zero retained his cryomancy powers and could form a large sword made of ice, drop ice bombs from his chest, and cover himself in a sheet of ice, causing anyone who hit him to freeze. He had a teleport move where he separated in a flash of light and reformed behind his opponent. Trivia *In an Malcolm in the Middle ''episode, Resse mentioned that no one believed he beat the secret level of Mortal Kombat and Hal responded by saying, “No one beats Sub-Zero”. *Sub-Zero was inspired by Glacier, a professional wrestling character in World Championship Wrestling. *The name of his weapon, the Kori Blade, comes from the Japanese word for ice. *Sub-Zero has appeared in every Mortal Kombat fighting game to date in one incarnation or another, the same as his brother. *His name was originally going to be Tundra. *Sub-Zero is the only character in Mortal Kombat to show signs of natural aging. *His primary costume in Deception resembled Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *In Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks’ Vs. mode, when a player picks Sub-Zero’s second costume, he resembles Noob Saibot. *In the Mortal Kombat Conquest TV series, Sub-Zero had an sister named Lisa, but this is the only universe where he had a sibling aside from Noob Saibot. *In the intro to ''Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Sub-Zero is seen clashing blades with Scorpion then being blasted off the pyramid along with several other character by Shang Tsung’s fireball attack. *Sub-Zero was voted number 2 on Screwattack's list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Kharacters, just losing the top spot to Scorpion. *Cyber Sub-Zero was the result of Raiden seeing a glimpse of the future where Smoke became a cyborg as was part of the original time line. Because he saved Smoke, Sub-Zero was captured to become a cyborg instead. *There is no actual dialogue in Cyber Sub-Zero's ending, only images with no narration. *Cyber Sub-Zero has the lightest build of all the Lin Kuei cyborgs and also has a unique tint of blue for his blood. This may be some form of anti-coolant or antifreeze so his cyborg components can work with his freezing powers. *The announcer does not say the "Cyber" part of Cyber Sub-Zero's name. Gallery 250px-Subzeroinjustice.png|Sub-Zero in Injustice: Gods Among Us MKX SZ unmasked.jpg Kuai Liang unmasked MKX.jpg MKASubZero.jpg|Sub-Zero as he appears in the second live-action movie Mortal Kombat: Annihilation interpreted by Keith Cooke, as well when he removes his mask Screen Shot 2014-10-28 at 1.20.15 PM.jpg|Young Sub-Zero Hanzo 10-1-.jpg Scorpion e Sub-Zero-1-.jpg Videos Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Masked Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Swordsmen Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Cryomancers Category:Ninjas Category:Serious Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Male Heroes Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Undead Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Scarred Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Deicidal Heroes Category:Conjurers Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Exploitation Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Archenemy Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Bludgeoners Category:Teleporters Category:Martial Artists Category:Scythemen Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:One-Man Army Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Hammerer Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Teachers Category:Old Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Determinators Category:Heroes with superhuman strength